1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient support devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several versions of patient support devices currently in use, including those referred to as `stretchers`. Stretchers are available in three versions, the first being with a wheeled undercarriage and otherwise referred to as `gurneys` and the second being a non-wheeled but otherwise rigid unit carried by two or more personnel.
The third version is referred to as a `collapsible` stretcher, in the sense that it can be reduced to a size smaller than its operative size. Such stretchers have found favor in cases where space is limited, or where the stretcher is to be carried. While exiting collapsible stretchers are satisfactory for their intended purpose, there are situations where the conventional stretchers are inappropriate. There are limits to the minimum size that these stretchers can be collapsed into. Smaller size usually must give way to a carrying handle which is nothing more than a simple nylon strap. However, such straps tend to put unwanted lateral `squeezing` pressure on the hand causing pain and hand fatigue.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel patient support device.